


Party of One

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Specifically crafted dildo of a teammate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Maybe Tony crosses a few lines in using his knowledge of a teammate to craft himself a new toy, but it also happens to be his best idea ever so...





	Party of One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tony Stark Bingo 2018, square K2: KINK: masturbation

“Sir, Project ‘Best Idea Ever’ has finished printing,” JARVIS says.

There’s judgement in JARVIS’ tone, but Tony is far too used to ignoring it by now. Instead of feeling guilt, Tony has moved past that - far, far past that - and into something more like anticipation.

“The fun begins!” Tony crows as he hops off the stool and heads over to where he’d set up his 3D printer.

Several labs in Stark Industries have their own 3D printers, useful for quickly building small models. Usually that’s what Tony used his for too but… this project was something that isn’t going to end up recorded on any Stark Industries printer logs.

“If you say so,” JARVIS sighs.

“You know this is a safe space, J, if you ever want to share your kinks,” Tony comments as finally, finally gets his hands on Bucky Barnes’ cock.

Well, Tony gets his hands on a stainless steel _replica_ of Bucky Barnes’ cock, which is probably as close as Tony will be able to manage in this life.

Tony knows he shouldn’t abuse his data this way - trust of his teammates and all that jazz. Tony designs and fabricates the uniforms and so has in-depth scans of all of his Avenger teammates on file. He’s studied their bodies and their movements for hours upon hours for legitimate, life-saving reasons. He uses his knowledge for good, mostly. He also just happened to notice during his hours of study that Bucky Barnes is _packing_.

Those big guns the guy likes to cart around are clearly not attempts at overcompensating for anything.

The heft of the replica has Tony’s mouth watering. He doesn’t bother resisting running his hands over each and every centimeter. Finally, he can touch and fondle to his heart’s content - and of course he also needs to check that there aren’t any additions of sharp edges as artifacts from printing.

It’s a beautiful cock, and even though it’s not real, the replica is all the better for its shiny silver color with dark grey accented lines to mimic Bucky’s metal arm. Because if he’s printing the guy’s cock anyway, why not go all the way? Tony had lost all manner of self-control after he’d started a file for the schematic.

Tony takes a broad lick of the head and enjoys the burst of metallic flavor across his tongue.

“You should sterilize that before use,” JARVIS adds.

Tony rolls his eyes.

“Perhaps my kink should be your safety and well-being,” JARVIS replies.

“That’s why you never get invited to the fun parties,” Tony sneers as he pops his new favorite sex toy into the autoclave.

It takes forever - not to heat up and sterilize the dildo, Tony’s autoclave is quick and fast, but to wait for it to cool down again. By the time his toy is finally prepared, Tony is all cleaned up, stretched out, and more than ready.

Tony relocates from his workshop to the penthouse. The last thing he wants is for DUM-E or Butterfingers to investigate when he’s in the middle of things or, even worse, for them to try to ‘help.’ Tony has had more than enough time to plan out this scene, and so he speeds right for the bathroom and its tile floor.

He’d designed a clasp to hook the dildo onto a sturdy base that Tony can suction to the ground. Tony has had many fantasties of Bucky Barnes in his bed, but so far his go-to favorite is riding Bucky. With the dildo in position, Tony plans to ride his Bucky Barnes sex toy into the floor.

Tony strips, tossing his clothes to the side, and then kneels over the toy.

“Set up a good camera angle, J, then go on blackout,” Tony breathes out, pulse racing. He slicks up his toy with lube, then pumps his own half-hard cock a few times. He feels like he’s been waiting for this moment for months.

In truth it’s been maybe three days since Tony had this idea of fabricating a replica of Bucky’s cock, but he’d wasted so much time trying to talk himself back out of it so close enough.

“Cameras are set and recording. Have a good night, sir,” JARVIS sighs.

“Oh, I very much will,” Tony replies as he slowly lowers himself.

He grabs his ass cheeks and spreads them wide, opening himself up. Still his body stops at the obstruction of Bucky’s wide cock head.

“Jesus, Barnes,” Tony hisses as he pulls his cheeks apart and settles his weight down. His ass protests, Tony’s three fingers of stretching not quite enough, until Tony pushes and _pushes_. Then his body yields, the burn of the stretch lighting a fire under Tony’s skin. It’s been too long, simply too long, and Tony moans as he’s finally filled again.

He takes in the rest of the toy slow. Inch by inch, Tony lowers himself, exactly how he would’ve teased Bucky if the man had been underneath him. He spreads his cheeks then pushes them together, playing with himself, feeling every bit of Bucky’s cock as it sinks into his body. Another inch, another clench, then spreading himself and taking more. Inch after inch and still more to go, and Tony groans at how full he is. This has been his _best_ idea.

“There we go,” Tony breathes as he finally, finally sinks himself all the way down. He’s so full, the rigid metal forcing Tony to feel every bit, and Tony takes a moment to stroke his cock and enjoy. If Bucky was underneath him now… the look that would be on Bucky’s face…

Tony lifts himself up and slides back down, slow and steady. He does it again. And again. The burn starts flaring into bright, hot flames that lick at Tony’s hips and he starts fucking himself with the toy. Hard and fast, Tony rides Bucky, the best ride that a repressed 1940s brainwashed assassin could possibly get. Tony curls forward and pretends that he’s digging his nails into broad, sweaty pecs instead of the cold tiles of his bathroom floor.

Tony moans, his thighs burning, cock dripping. There’s little point in holding back - Tony bets Bucky’s on a hair trigger with the sensitivity of the serum. And, tall, dark, and broody isn’t getting any, Tony is fairly certain, so it wouldn’t take Tony long to rock Bucky’s world. Tony would have to finish fast if he wanted to come with Bucky’s cock still inside him. He speeds up, fucking with brutal thrusts until he’s close, skating on the edge. Tony fists his cock, stroking fast and tight, and then he’s tipping over and coming.

His ass clenches on every rigid inch of the metal cock, and Tony gasps as he rocks his hips to keep the pleasure going. Liquid heat bursts under his skin, filling him and warming him until he’s curling his toes in satisfaction.

Tony’s thighs ache as he lifts himself up all those many, thick inches, and then he collapses to the floor. He chuckles in the afterglow, one arm slung across his face. His ass aches, the bathroom floor is cold, and there’s no one around to cuddle with, but still.

“I am _so_ doing that again.”


End file.
